The invention relates to a soft pack for cigarettes, especially soft-cup pack, with a cup-shaped container, formed from a blank of foldable packaging material, for the reception of a cigarette group.
Soft packs for cigarettes are mainly known as soft-cup packs. In this type of pack, a cigarette group is wrapped completely in an inner blank consisting of tin foil or of paper. A cigarette block thus formed sits in the cup-shaped container open at the top. The latter conventionally consists of paper, but can also be formed from foil, multi-layer if appropriate.
A disadvantage of soft packs of this type, especially of soft-cup packs, is the lack of dimensional stability. Above all after some of the cigarettes have been extracted, the external shape of the soft-cup packs becomes unsightly, since the dimensionally stabilizing effect is no longer afforded by the pack content.
The object on which the invention is based is to design soft packs for cigarettes, especially soft-cup packs, in such a way that, whilst preserving the external appearance and functionality, they have increased dimensional stability.
To achieve this object, the soft pack or cup-shaped container according to the invention is characterized in that the blank is made multi-layer, especially two-layer, at least in the region of a bottom wall of the soft pack or of the cup-shaped container.
Accordingly, in the soft pack according to the invention, the packaging material itself is provided with a reinforcement increasing dimensional stability, as a result of a partially double-layer or multi-layer design of the blank. In an especially advantageous version, a blank of appropriate dimensions for the soft pack or for the cup-shaped container is two-layer or multi-layer in a part region as a result of folding. The blank thereby acquires a strip-shaped reinforcement which, during the production of the soft pack or container, brings about a local reinforcement of the pack. The reinforcement can also extend beyond the bottom wall in the region of adjoining pack walls.
According to a further proposal of the invention, the soft pack or cup-shaped container can be provided with reinforcements in a plurality of regions as a result of a double-layer or multi-layer design of the blank, especially in the region of the bottom wall on the one hand and in the region of an upper edge on the other hand.
According to the invention, during the production of the packaging material, the procedure is such that a continuous material web for the blanks is provided with a continuous reinforcing strip which is obtained particularly as a result of the folding round or Z-shaped folding of the material web. The blanks, together with the finished reinforcement, are separated from this material web.
Further particulars of the invention are explained in more detail below by means of exemplary embodiments illustrated in the drawings. In these: